A Moment In Time
by mysticgirl916
Summary: A year has passed since The Kiss, and Will and Emma are now a couple. The glee club is preparing to host a cabaret fundraiser, and enlists Will as the main entertainment. With Emma in attendance, can he find a way to tell her how much he loves her?
1. What's Another Year?

"What do you think of the poster, Mr. Schu?" Tina asked as she and Artie held up a large sheet of paper that was brilliantly designed. The glee club had assembled in the choir room one day after school for a special meeting to discuss an event they were planning. Tina had designed the poster herself, aside from being a good singer, she was secretly a talented artist.

"You did a great job on it, Tina. I'm very impressed." Will replied. "I think doing a cabaret fundraiser is a great idea."

It had been an entire year since everything wrong in Will Schuester's life became right. He was officially divorced from his ex-wife Terri, had found a new apartment in a condo close to McKinley High, and he was in his second year of coaching New Directions, the school's glee club, which had won sectionals for the second year running.

It had also been a year since he had kissed Emma Pillsbury, and now they were together as a couple.

The glee club had been preparing for regionals ever since their sectionals victory, and to help raise money for new costumes and better transportation, they had decided to hold a cabaret fundraiser with dinner, a silent auction and live entertainment. Principal Figgins had given the green light, and posters had already gone up around the school – and even within the community – advertising the event. The fundraiser would be held at a club in downtown Lima called Magnolia, which they had acquired the usage of for free because one of Rachel's dads was a part-owner.

"So we've got Kurt, Mercedes and Santana in charge of finding items for the silent auction," Rachel said as she looked at the notes on her clipboard. "Finn, Artie and Tina in charge of publicity and public relations, Brittany, Mike and Quinn in charge of hiring the caterers, and myself, Puck and Matt looking for event sponsors. And all of us will be assisting during the event as wait staff and hosting. That just leaves entertainment."

"I'm sure you will find some great entertainment, there's lots of talent in this room," said Will with a small smile. He busied himself by looking over some sheet music.

"Rachel, over here!" Finn called as he assembled the team for a group huddle. With a small glance at her teacher, Rachel rushed over to join the group.

"You know how we're looking for entertainment?" Finn said in a hushed voice. "I think your answer is right behind you." Rachel glanced at Will, who was still looking over his sheet music.

"Mr. Schu?" she asked. "Shouldn't we be looking for someone a little more…outside the school?"

"Think about it," replied Mercedes. "He's just as talented as all of us – heck he's probably more talented than half the people in this town; we know he can sing, dance and even play instruments. Remember how he wrote that song for Miss P for her last birthday? It was so good, I had to keep myself from crying."

"And it would be a great way to involve him in the fundraiser," added Kurt.

"You got to admit, the dude has skills," said Puck. "Every time one of us guys punks out of a certain song, he's there to show us how it should be done."

"Everyone's right, Rachel," said Santana. "What have you got to lose? Mr. Schu will be the perfect person to perform at the fundraiser." They heard Will start to sing to himself behind them, and Rachel realized that the rest of the group was right. They broke their huddle and turned to face their teacher.

"Mr. Schu, can we ask you something?" asked Rachel.

"Of course, Rachel, that's why I'm here for you guys," Will replied.

"The rest of the club and I have been talking about how to involve you in the cabaret fundraiser," she explained. "Just because we appreciate everything you do for us."

"How do you want me to get involved?" inquired Will. "Supervising? Light work duties?"

"Actually," said Rachel, "we'd like you to be our headline performer. We want you to sing at the cabaret."

Will was actually shocked that they wanted him to do this. Shocked, yet honored. He had given so much to the glee club that it would only make sense that the kids would make this request. If he did agree to perform, what would he sing? And how would he perform it? A million questions were running through his mind as Rachel continued to outline the plan for the live entertainment.

He wondered if Emma would attend, because if she did, he wanted to say how much he loved her in the right way.

"And we plan on giving Miss Pillsbury a special VIP invite to the event," finished Rachel. "So, how about it, Mr. Schu? Will you sing at the cabaret?"

"Okay," said Will with a smile. "Count me in."


	2. Seasons Change

Emma looked around her small office in the guidance wing of the school and smiled – it still looked as if she had never decided to leave. The motivational posters and college pennants hung on the walls, the array of books arranged neatly on the shelves behind her chair, the bright green plants sitting on the filing cabinets, and the small pot on her desk which contained a spray of white orchids. The only thing different about the room was the framed photograph by the phone of her and Will together on their first official date as a couple.

The last year of Emma Pillsbury's own life had been a rollercoaster of emotions and changes for her. Since Ken Tanaka dumped her at their wedding, she had been so heartbroken that she had initially resigned her position as a guidance counselor at McKinley High. But then something happened that made her change her mind – Will Schuester had kissed her. She recalled what had happened after she stared into his eyes and sighed with a smile on her face.

"_I can't let you go," Will said, "not without letting you know how I feel."_

"_But, what about your wife?" Emma asked._

"_I don't feel the same love for Terri that I once did," he explained. "She never supported anything I did or that made me happy. She thought that our marriage worked because I didn't feel good about myself, but she was wrong. You taught me that the only life worth living was the one I was truly passionate about, and what I'm passionate about is teaching, and glee club. And you."_

"_I don't know what to say," Emma said, choking back a tear. "You've been more than just a co-worker to me, you have been a true friend – someone who always stuck up for me."_

"_As for me, I'm going to hire a legal advisor in the next couple of months and start going over my options," Will said. "I'm going to go through with the divorce. I just can't be with Terri anymore." He looked at the wedding ring on his left hand and gently pulled it off his finger, putting it in the pocket of his jeans._

"_But why now?" inquired Emma._

"_Because you're the one I want to be with," Will replied. He picked up her box with one hand, then held out his free hand to hers, and she held on tight. "Let's go see Figgins about getting your job back."_

Figgins had graciously given Emma her job back after she explained that she had made a mistake and did not want to leave. Will had supported her throughout the whole process, he had never seen her so happy. When they left the principal's office that day, he had asked her if she wanted to go out with him sometime, and she accepted.

That sometime had turned into an entire year. They had done a lot together – dinner, movies, watching glee rehearsals. But the times Emma loved more than anything were the times she went over to Will's new apartment and listened to him perform impromptu concerts while she sipped on a mug of hot chocolate. She loved the sound of his voice and admired the talent he had when he played the piano or the guitar.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the glass door to her office. Emma looked up from her paperwork and saw two heads peeking out of the doorway – Artie and Tina.

"Hi, Miss Pillsbury, can we come in?" asked Artie.

"Of course," Emma said with a smile, and she watched as Tina pushed Artie's wheelchair into the office. Artie was holding an envelope with a single pink carnation in his hands.

"It's so good to see you two," Emma said. "I heard about the fundraiser you and the glee club are putting on, a cabaret night is a great idea. How are the preparations going?"

"Terrific," replied Tina. "We've sold a lot of tickets around the school, and Rachel told us that her father said they've sold tons more at the club. Everyone's excited."

"We've gotten a lot of sponsors, people have donated some great things for the silent auction, and we even coerced Mr. Schu to perform," added Artie. "Oh, before I forget, this is for you." He handed the envelope and flower to Emma.

"You see, Miss P," explained Tina, "since we've been part of the glee club, we've been more than just a group – we've become a family. Mr. Schuester is like a father figure to us, and since you're practically our biggest fan and supporter, we consider you to be kind of like the mother of the Gleeks. You believed in us when nobody else did."

"Thank you both, that was very sweet of you to say," said Emma, putting her hands to her heart as Tina and Artie left, leaving her alone once more. She saw the envelope on her desk, picked it up and opened it. Inside was a note, with a ticket attached.

_Dear Miss Pillsbury,_

_In appreciation of your constant support and love for the club, we would like to cordially invite you to our cabaret fundraiser as our special guest. Thank you for being our number-one fan!_

_From: New Directions_


	3. Afterglow

"Well, what do you think?" Leroy Berry asked the glee club. It was the Friday before the fundraiser, and after school had let out for the day, the kids traveled downtown to Magnolia to help get things ready for the next night. Rachel's dad, along with members of his staff, had already gotten a head start by the time the kids arrived.

"It looks beautiful, Dad," said Rachel. All the round tables in the room were decked out with white tablecloths, vases filled with fresh-cut flowers and candles. The plants were strung with clear lights to give an illusion of starlight. The stage at the front of the room was simply decorated with a draped black cloth backdrop behind which more clear lights hung, the only other things on stage were a stool, a microphone and a guitar stand. Two staff members worked on setting up the sound system

"We got the auction items set up in the lobby," Kurt said as he, Santana and Mercedes entered the main room. In a corner near the kitchen, Quinn was on her cell phone talking to the caterers, who assured her that they would be at the club the next morning. Near the bar, Puck and Matt were busy setting up two long tables – one to show off glee club photos, the other to display items from the sponsors they had been able to get. Tina, Artie and Finn had done tremendous work in the publicity department, the posters around town and the full-page ad in the Lima News had made a huge impact because the entire fundraiser was sold out.

"Does anyone know when Mr. Schu is going to get here?" asked Finn. Just then, Will entered the main room. A garment bag was slung over his right shoulder and he carried a guitar case in his left hand. Setting them down, he took off his sunglasses and put them in the pocket of his black leather jacket.

"Sorry I'm late guys," he said. "I had a few more papers to grade, and then I needed to find another song to finish off my set for tomorrow." Will had decided to do an entirely acoustic set for the night's entertainment, he had spent many of his free periods at school in the auditorium practicing his songs and perfecting them to make sure that they sounded just right. He had found his last song just moments before he left the school for the club, he felt it was the perfect song to let Emma know how he truly felt about her.

"It's okay," Rachel said. "Dad and his staff got most of the tough things set up, we're just finishing up the easy stuff."

"Hey, Mr. Schu," Artie called from near the stage. "The sound guys want you to run through a few of your songs so they can test the audio levels."

"I'll be right there, Artie," Will called back. He picked up his guitar case and walked over to the stage, climbed up the stairs and began setting up. Opening the case set down by the microphone, he took out the guitar, sat on the stool and tuned up.

"Test test, one two," he said into the microphone, adjusting it with his right hand until it was at the right height. Artie watched the sound person check the levels and wheeled over to get a better look. The sound person nodded, and Artie gave Will a thumbs-up to let him know that the levels were perfect. Someone offstage plugged a cable into the side of the guitar so the guests could hear the music better. Then a hush fell over the room as he began to play the first song, all the while thinking of Emma as he began to sing.

* * *

"You sounded great up there," Finn said as Will finished his mini-set/sound check, Tina and Kurt hanging out with him. "Were you keeping some of those songs under wraps?"

"Believe me, Finn, I was trying," Will replied. "I know what you guys go through when you're up there, it just felt so good when I was on that stage going through some of my songs. I practiced in the auditorium every chance I got and I think I'm ready for tomorrow night."

"What was that first song you were playing, Mr. Schu?" asked Tina. "I really liked it."

"It's called 'Afterglow', it's by INXS," said Will. "It's a good song, one of my recent favorites. I liked stripping it down and making it sound simple."

"What about that last song you have planned?" asked Kurt curiously.

"It's a secret, you'll just have to find out till tomorrow night," Will said with a wink. "It's a very special ballad that I thought would be perfect." With one last smile, he walked over to where Rachel and Quinn were talking, and started a conversation with them.

"There's just one more thing to do," said Finn as he walked over to the table closest to the stage, which was topped with a vase that contained several delicate purple orchids. He found an empty place card, picked up a gold pen and wrote something on it in his best handwriting before setting it back down on the table. Kurt handed Finn a red rose, and he placed it down on the table in front of the place card.

_Reserved for Miss Pillsbury_


	4. Inner Smile

Emma stared at her open closet, trying to figure out what she was going to wear to the cabaret. The day of the fundraiser had finally arrived and she was excited to be going to support the glee club, but she was even more excited to get a chance to hear Will sing – his voice always soothed her and made her feel happy. She finally decided on a sleeveless black cotton dress, pulling it off the hanger gently and laying it on her bed. She also decided to leave her hair down instead of putting it up as she stared at the reflection in her bedroom mirror and carefully applied her makeup.

She had not seen Will in the last few days leading up to now, he wasn't in his office or in the teachers' lounge during his free periods at school. Tonight however, Emma couldn't wait to see him again. She slipped her dress on, zipped it up in the back, then reached for the silver necklace on her dresser and fastened it around her neck, the crystal heart pendant sparkling as it caught the light. Emma then went over to her bed and sat down to put on her shoes, then picked up a small black clutch purse that held a tube of lipstick, a pair of plastic gloves, and a small bottle of hand sanitizer. Satisfied with how she looked, she went into the hall and put on a black coat – it was cool outside – and reached for her keys before stepping out of her apartment.

The drive to Magnolia wasn't far from her complex. When she arrived at the club, she pulled into an empty parking space, got out of her car and walked to the main entrance. The first person she saw when she entered the main lobby of the club was Kurt, who was wearing a black button-up shirt, black pants and a red tie. She showed him her ticket.

"Good evening, Miss Pillsbury, we're so glad you could make it," he said. "Please follow me." Emma followed Kurt through the lobby and into the main room of the club, which was already filling up. Some people were at the bar, others were at their tables chatting with one another, and more were checking out the silent auction prizes. The glee kids were making the rounds of the tables offering drinks and hors d'oeuvres – the boys dressed in the same outfit as Kurt, the girls in red blouses, black skirts and black tights. Soft recorded music was playing over the sound system, lights twinkled in all the plants and the stage was lit softly. Emma thought that the entire room felt very magical.

"Here we are," said Kurt, stopping at the table closest to the stage. Purple orchids sat in a small crystal vase, a candle flickered in a purple glass holder, and a single red rose sat in front of a place card that read _Reserved for Miss Pillsbury_ in neat gold script. Kurt held out the chair for Emma, and she sat down. She reached into her purse and got out the bottle of hand sanitizer, smoothing a couple of drops into her hands.

"Miss Pillsbury, welcome," said Quinn as she approached the table, a tray of drinks in her hands. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I'll have an iced tea, please," Emma replied. Quinn smiled as she took a glass of iced tea off her tray and set it down on the table.

"Dinner should be coming around shortly," she said to Emma, "and then the entertainment will start when we serve coffee and tea."

"Thank you very much, Quinn," Emma replied. She watched as Quinn walked away towards the next table, then started to take a sip of her iced tea.

* * *

Dinner was incredible. Santana had brought her a bowl of soup for her starter, then Mike came around with the main course – the kids had obviously notified the caterers of her problems with dairy products – which was a pasta dish with roasted vegetables. Dessert was an array of fresh fruit brought to her by Mercedes, and Emma had as much as she could. As Brittany, Matt and Tina made the rounds for coffee and tea orders, the recorded music stopped as Rachel walked onto the stage with a wireless microphone. The room quieted down as she began to speak.

"Good evening, and welcome to the first annual McKinley High Glee Club cabaret fundraiser," she said as the crowd applauded warmly. "On behalf of myself and the rest of New Directions, we'd like to thank you for coming out to support us, the turnout tonight has been amazing and we've all worked very hard to put this fundraiser together as we prepare for our regional competition. The prizes for the silent auction are out in the lobby, we will be taking bids until the end of the night, at which time we will announce the winners."

Emma accepted a cup of tea from Brittany, her eyes still focused on the stage.

"And now, we have some great live entertainment lined up for you," Rachel continued. "Our glee coach, Mr. Schuester, has graciously agreed to perform for you all tonight, so let's give him a warm welcome." The room filled with applause as Will walked out on stage while Rachel walked off. Emma smiled as she took him in, he was wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt and black tie, dark blue jeans and black dress shoes. Will picked up the guitar resting on the stand, sat on the stool and began to strum the opening part of his first song. Emma closed her eyes as she listened to him sing in a clear, haunting voice.

_Here I am  
Lost in the light of the moon that comes through my window  
Bathed in blue  
The walls of my memory divides the thorns from the roses  
It's you and the roses_

_Touch me and I will follow  
In your afterglow  
Heal me from all this sorrow  
As I let you go  
I will find my way when I see your eyes  
Now I'm living in your afterglow_

Emma felt the words Will was singing calm her. It was as if he was singing to her and nobody else. When the song ended, she applauded loudly. It appeared that his song made an impact with the entire crowd, as they applauded just as loud as she did. As he began the next song, Will caught Emma's eye and smiled at her before he started singing again.

Emma smiled back.


	5. I'm Ready

Halfway through his set, Will announced he was going to take a break and would be back to perform some more in a short while. He set his instrument back down on the stand and hopped off stage, walking over to Emma's table. Sitting in the empty seat beside her, he reached for a bottle of water on Quinn's drink tray when she came around and took a sip.

"Em, I'm so glad you're here, you look so beautiful," he said. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, very much," Emma replied. "Dinner was wonderful, and your performance so far has been amazing – I've never heard you sing better than you have tonight."

"Thank you," he said with a smile. "It means a lot hearing that from you."

"Was this the reason I didn't see you the last few days at school?" Emma inquired. "Because I went by your office, the choir room and the teachers' lounge many times and you weren't there. I was wondering what you had been up to."

"Yes," Will answered. "I spent most of my free periods in the auditorium practicing, I wanted to make sure that every song sounded just right. Which song has been your favorite so far?"

"I liked them all," she said, "but your first one was absolutely lovely. I had my eyes closed the whole time so I could just picture your voice in my mind telling me a story."

"So much has happened to us over the past year, hasn't it?" Will said.

"Absolutely," said Emma. "I'm so happy we're together at last."

"Me too," he said. "I'd say that it was my taking over the glee club that truly brought us together, first as friends and now this. The kids really admire you, you know, you're like a mother to them."

"That's what Artie and Tina said to me a while ago when they gave me my ticket to come here tonight," said Emma. "And you're right, glee really has brought us together. You have no idea how I feel about you."

"I feel the same way about you, Em," said Will, "but I want to say it in the right way. Listen carefully to my last song tonight, it will explain everything." He gave her hand a squeeze, then went back up on stage to continue his performance.

* * *

The crowd applauded warmly as the entertainment continued, the second half of the performance was as good as the first. Will sang everything from stripped-down contemporary songs to show tunes and ballads. He even sang some songs that he had wrote himself and also took requests from the audience. As the evening wore on, his performance was even stronger than before, a photographer from the Lima News who was in attendance took pictures from the front of the stage. And at the end of each song, he got a loud response from the audience, who was enjoying every minute of it.

"Thank you so much," Will said into the microphone as the applause died down. "My last song tonight is dedicated to a very special person in my life. We have known each other for a couple of years now, and we have shared so much together – both good experiences and bad. I wanted to find the right way to let this person know how I felt about her, so I chose to express it in a song." He played a couple of soft chords on his guitar as he continued to speak.

"Emma," he said, "this song is for you. To let me tell you how I feel about you." He then started to play the beginning of the song, all the while reflecting on everything that had happened in the past year that had brought him to this point in his life. Then he began to sing, looking directly at Emma.

_I'd like to see you, thought I'd let you know  
I wanna be with you everyday  
Cause I've got a feeling that beginning to grow  
And there's only one thing I wanna say_

_I'm ready - to love you  
I'm ready - to hold you  
I'm ready - I'm ready  
Ready as I'm gonna be_

Emma felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she listened to the song. He really did love her, and he was ready to take the next step in his life with her!

Will continued the song.

_She left me a long note when she left me here  
Told me that love was hard to find  
But baby it's easy and I'll make it clear  
That there's only one thing on my mind_

_I'm ready - to love you  
I'm ready - to hold you  
I'm ready - I'm ready  
Ready as I'm gonna be_

He played a short instrumental break, then looked at Emma once more as he repeated the chorus.

_I'm ready - to love you  
I'm ready - to hold you  
I'm ready - I'm ready  
Ready as I'm gonna be_

The room erupted in thunderous applause and cheering as the last note faded away. Will set the guitar down, then pulled the microphone off the stand and walked off stage to Emma's table.

"So did you understand what I was trying to say in that song?" he asked her.

"I think I do," Emma replied softly. "Please say it to me so everyone can hear." He took his hand in hers, and looked at her with all the love in the world.

"I love you, Emma Pillsbury," said Will. "I love you with all my heart."


	6. I'll Always Be There

"What a night," said Santana as she slipped her feet out of her black flats and stretched her legs. "It was so awesome, I hoped it would never end!"

The fundraiser had ended on a successful note, and the glee club was happy with the work they had done. The thousands of dollars they had raised would definitely help them rent a wheelchair-accessible coach bus and pay for new costumes, as well as cover all their regionals expenses such as hotel accommodations. Mr. Berry assured the group that his staff would take care of the cleanup, so the boys pushed a few tables out of the way and everyone formed a ring of chairs in the center of the room so they could talk about their night. Will and Emma had remained behind with them, Finn invited the couple to join them in the circle.

"All of you should be very proud of what you did tonight," said Will. "Thanks to the support of the community, we can cover all of our regionals expenses."

"Part of the night's success was due in part to you, Mr. Schu," said Rachel. "Your performance was amazing."

"And that song you sang for Miss P at the end was so sweet," added Mercedes. "Do you really love her?"

"With all my heart," Will replied. The girls sighed happily and began to chat with the guys. Will took the opportunity to talk with Emma.

"You know, Em, everything I said earlier was true," he said. "I never thought I'd find happiness since I broke up with Terri. But you, as well as the glee club, have made me more happy than I've ever been before. It's like I found something that was missing in my life – family, love, acceptance. I found it all in the past year."

"I never got to respond to you earlier," Emma said, her eyes sparkling. "I love you so much, Will. And if you're ready to take the next step in your life, then so am I. We'll face the world together."

"Which is why I have something very important to ask you," Will said. He felt around in his vest pocket and pulled out a small blue box. Then he got out of his chair, stood up to face Emma, and got down on one knee.

"Oh my God," Rachel said. "Guys, I think you need to see this!" The entire glee club leaned forward in their chairs to bear witness to what was happening.

"Emma," said Will, "a mere song can't tell you how much you have meant to me. You have been there for me so many times since I took over the glee club, you have guided me through all the tough moments and gave me advice when I needed it. I love you with everything I have, and if you are ready to take the next step on our journey together, I hope you will accept what I'm about to say." He held out the box to Emma and opened it, inside was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Emma Pillsbury, will you marry me?"

As the kids looked on with shocked look on their faces, their reactions did not match that of Emma, who was on the verge of tears. She looked at Will as he held the ring out to her, he had been so sincere and kind to her – a feeling Ken never had for her and that Terri never had for him. She loved Will so much!

"I – I don't know what to say," she said as the tears continued to fall.

"Say yes," Tina implored, tears welling up in her own eyes. "Mr. Schu loves you so much, and I know you love him too. And so do all of us. You have meant so much to us!" Tina was right, Will and glee were a part of her life now as much as she was a part of them.

"Yes, Will," Emma finally said. "I will marry you. I love you with everything I have!"

The kids cheered as Will slipped the ring on Emma's finger and twirled her around in a loving embrace. Then as he set her down, he felt her arms around him as he kissed his new fiancée. Nobody in the world aside from the glee club had ever made him this happy until she came into his life.

"There's something else I'd like to say," Will said, and he rushed over to the stage to get his guitar. He returned to the circle and put his chair in the middle, sitting down with the instrument in his lap.

"No matter what, I'll always be there for you, Emma," he told her. Then he began to play a few chords before singing in his strongest, most emotional voice.

_You and I  
Have followed the trace, laid by  
People of faith and pride  
With hungry eyes_

_You and I  
Could conquer the stars, if we tried  
Or simply live by simpler vows  
And let the storm go by_

"I know this song," Rachel whispered to the other glee kids. "There's a great chorus part, we can all sing it together. It goes 'I'll always be there'."

Will continued.

_You and I  
Have written the book, line by line  
The few things it took to survive  
Was your loving heart and mine_

_Should you go  
Remember these words, as they show  
Just how much I care, don't you know  
I'll always be there_

_(I'll always be there)  
There when the world and its promise is failing  
(I'll always be there)  
There when the frost of its winter is cursing  
(I'll always be there)  
There when the tears in your eyes keep on asking  
(I'll always be there)_

_I'll always be there_

The tears continued to stream down Emma's face as she listened to Will's heartfelt voice.

_You and I  
Have followed the trace, laid by  
People of faith and pride  
With angry eyes gone blind_

_You and I  
Will show them the light, we live by  
So never again will they try  
To keep us apart_

The glee kids sang the chorus part as Will sang the main part, united together for a person that they all loved.

_(I'll always be there)  
There when the world and its promise is failing  
(I'll always be there)  
There when the frost of its winter is cursing  
(I'll always be there)  
There when the tears in your eyes keep on asking me why  
(asking me why)_

_(I'll always be there)  
There when the world and its promise is failing  
(I'll always be there)  
(I'll always be there)  
There when the tears in your eyes keep on asking me why  
(asking me why)_

_(I'll always be there)  
There when the frost of its winter is cursing  
(I'll always be there)  
(I'll always be there)  
There when your loving is such you keep burning alive_

_I'll always be there  
(I'll always be there)  
I'll always be there  
(I'll always be there)_

_I'll always be there_

And deep in her heart, Emma knew that she would be there for him too, no matter what.


End file.
